


【KKL】swan song

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: ABO，KT&剛剛水仙社会人51、全职太太24，拳击选手裕二为了避雷事先剧透：婚_内_出_轨，从水仙到3*P，AO&AA自主避雷自主避雷自主避雷，谢谢您嘞我为什么有越来越多的坑？去问那个叫做呱叽的女人🌚*标题同时借用达芬奇的油画《丽达与天鹅》梗，欢迎大家去搜搜看背后的故事hhhhhh🌚





	1. Chapter 1

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

婚姻一个调色盘，堂本刚在步入新婚殿堂时这么想，结婚十五年的现在也这么想。只不过当年的调色盘乱而有序，如今已是一滩浑浊的污水了。

能够继续维持下去，依靠的是成年人看破不说破的本事，和正在被他指导着练钢琴的儿子，以及还在吃奶的小女儿。

是不是有点早啊，对婚姻感到腻味这件事，毕竟才十五年，而且他也不是轻浮的人。

“节奏，注意节奏——  
“没关系，爸爸陪你再来一遍。”

说出口才发现这是一句温柔又恐怖的话，他真的变成年轻时候看的家庭伦理剧里的老妈子。自我厌恶就是这么来的，好像总是没法拒绝变成自己讨厌的样子，哪怕只有一点，也会陷入自责与反省，却总是想不出解决的办法。

丈夫与他都擅长教育小孩，儿子上三年级，女儿还没断奶。小孩子圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着说明书认真研究的时候，他才能感受到这是他和他一起组建的家庭。

老同学聚会最爱说的话题就是八卦，躲得过的初一，躲不了十五。而他和堂本光一，则是一众八卦里的清流。

老乡，前后辈，大学入学谈恋爱，毕业找工作结婚，过几年就有了小孩。alpha的工作稳定，升职加薪一路青云直上，omega多才多艺温柔体贴，有这样的家长，小孩当然也落落大方。

除了组织过funk乐队之外，其他发展都是教科书级别的。羡煞旁人，神仙眷侣……听得太多了，却好像慢慢变味儿了，不再那么当回事儿了。

左手无名指有一枚小小的紫色钻石闪着光，听着孩子手下青涩的练习曲，他摩挲着那个光点，心里细想，果然结婚六十周年被叫做钻石婚不无道理。只有钻石才经得起岁月的打磨，那可比这世界上最锋利的刀刃还要可怕。

周末的健身房不论什么时间段都人满为患，因为客户定位里包含了omega的原因，墙壁上的装饰都是蓝绿色系。他也不知道为什么，总之问起工作人员的话，会被这么告知。完全不像那些把窗户全全封住，只依靠照明采光的普通健身房——或者说偏向于吸引alpha人群的健身房。这样清新过头反倒显得有些扎眼，曾经一度被堂本刚吐槽，好像什么贵族医院。但日子久了习惯了，也就不觉得有多奇怪了。

看吧，时间一长人人都是双标狗。

omega和alpha的区域原本是按照上下楼层分开的，可最近，他们楼层那间一直被闲置的拳击教室却迎来了一位alpha。听说老板早就想投资这方面，只是最近才下手，好像还有把三楼直接改成拳馆的打算。

“剛桑见过裕二吗？”

“还没。”

不用问就知道是那个拳击手的名字，走廊里，前台上，到处都贴着他的海报，生怕有人不知道，那张脸在见到真人前就已经快审美疲劳了。

堂本刚作为健身房的新会员，甚至还赶上了送周边的热潮。小人偶手感不错，对付哭闹的小闺女倒是出奇的灵验，每次只要给她玩这个公仔，总会很快变得平静。他和丈夫都快拿他当神仙爷了，可就是不想听别人再说起。

“诶！不会吧！剛桑还没见过裕二！”

没见过有什么呢，而且为什么一定要见他？堂本刚没好气地想，一群孩子都快上高中的人了，还打扮的花枝招展，以为别人看不出来什么吗。帅又怎么了，有时候一件美好的事物就是被这些没有自觉的旁观者玷污的。越是这样，他才越不要见呢。

“我先走了，晚上还约了朋友。”

转身后果然立刻就听到自己被议论了几句，什么装清高，假正经，开不起玩笑。那些人，明明昨天还在问自己怎么给姑娘编好看的辫子呢。

算了，反正也无所谓。

“剛，这边——”

这间小小的清吧是他偶尔会来做驻唱的地方，朋友早就候在老地方。白天店里吵吵闹闹，限量的咖喱和拉面是附近公司职员们排队都要来吃的美味。晚上摇身一变，成了安静的小酒吧。灯光昏暗，人言低语。老板艺高人胆大，不论是主食还是下酒菜，奇奇怪怪的讲究总是能戳到他的萌点。墙壁上有许多明星名人的签名，知名度可想而知。这原本是他平淡生活里少有的乐趣，曾以为可以一直看下去，不知道为什么现在也突然觉得有些索然无味。

服务生端来的还是那杯饮料，谁叫他一杯倒呢，醉酒的样子很过分，朋友叫来家里那位带自己回家。据说丈夫的黑脸被老板看到，等下次再来时居然就单方面被老板下了禁酒令。

你老公长得像道上的，我怕。

店长如是说。

也对呢，有谁来酒吧接喝醉的太太会穿一身西装啊，还是黑色的。柯南的黑衣人原型就是他吧，有一次实在没忍住想吐槽，这么说了之后那个人哭笑不得，脸上的笑容却带他回到了大学刚谈恋爱的那段时光。一瞬的恍惚，失神片刻让对方钻了空子，最后来了一次久违的缠绵。

“等下还有个小朋友要来，我朋友的弟弟，说是最近搬来这边，让我照顾一下。”

“没什么，让他来吧。”

冰凉的水果香顺着舌尖滑入身体，这时再看窗边，那些摇头晃脑无限循环的弹簧娃娃好像已经没那么讨厌了。

朋友在说着什么，大概是乐器的话题，他的视线渐渐涣散，直到在看到窗外一个熟悉的身影时才聚焦起来。

“来了来了，就是他——”友人端着酒杯，手指向他正看着的那个年轻人。“时枝裕二，将来的大明星——”

真的假的，搞嘛呢，真是怕什么来什么。

带着先入为主的偏见，这杯橘子气泡水他喝的不是滋味儿，再加上朋友居然中途就回家了，说是妻子打来电话叫他回去修水管。

一听就知道是查岗，现在的人，多多少少都提防着。

“剛桑是那家健身房的会员吧。”

白白净净的男孩，嗓音也是年轻的，一听就没经历过社会的大风大浪，和岁月的认真打磨。

“是呢，我还有你的周边公仔。”

时枝裕二喝酒的动作一滞，而后含着一口啤酒冲他笑了起来，腮帮子鼓鼓的，嘴角还沾着些啤酒花。

这不就小孩子嘛。

“打拳辛苦吗？”

“喜欢，所以不辛苦。”

谈及爱好，他的表情认真又放松。小虎牙出卖了一直端着的矜持和冷峻，距离立刻就拉近了许多。

“我也有虎牙——”

堂本刚咧开嘴，整齐的牙齿对称生长着一对尖尖的牙，几乎和男孩的一模一样。

裕二又笑了，堂本刚伸手揉了把挑染过的短发，他看了半天也没看出来这是什么流浪猫花色。年轻人还不怎么注意保养，染发剂可能也不是最好的，发梢有些硬。

就像他结婚之前一样。

“我女儿三个月大，每次只要她一哭，我就拿你的公仔给她，很快就安静了。”

“居然是哄小孩子用的吗！？”

“不然你要我挂在包上背出门吗？”

圆眼睛瞪得大大的，故作夸张地反应惹得男孩笑到发出小猪哼哼。

“剛桑留长发的啊…”

看吧，就是个没见过世面的小孩。

“胡子我也留的，但是为了亲女儿最近都会及时剃掉。”

“看不出来剛桑是音乐人呢。”

“你知道那个动漫***吗，主题曲我写的。”

“骗人的吧！！！”男孩长大了三角嘴，从背包里拿出一个护腕，正是那部作品当年出的周边，堂本刚家里有一整套。“这是用的，还有收藏的在家里，我是看***长大的！！”

堂本刚一听双手叉腰，脸蛋都气鼓了。

“不是，我不是说你岁数大的意思——哎呀，不对不对…我不说话了……”

越描越黑，小脸都出汗了。

“年轻可真好。”

他没有犹豫地伸出手，捏了一下男孩消瘦的脸庞，没什么肉，他却不知道从哪里感受到了一股力量。

离别时气氛早已不再尴尬，谁也没想到两人聊起来居然这么合拍。说到最后发现其实住的也很近，他在住宅区的二层小洋楼，他在两个路口以外的六层单身公寓。

“要和我一起跑步吗，我可不比健身房的教练差，还免费。”

堂本刚有一瞬恍惚，二十岁的男孩，笑起来怎么这么温柔灿烂，还未细细打磨的钻石也就这么回事儿吧。

“其实我是去上omega产后恢复课的。”

“诶——剛桑已经生孩子了吗！”

“小鬼头——就只有嘴甜。”

这就是年轻男孩的独特魅力，他心知肚明是玩笑，却也无法拒绝的心动。小手包装着他的手机和零钱，不算太重，轻轻砸向男孩的脑袋。在距离头顶几公分处，纤细的手腕就被一把抓住，动作之快堂本刚根本来不及收回手臂。温暖干燥的手掌握着他的手腕，年轻的力量感陌生又熟悉。他一直认为自己喜欢稳重的人，可两人接触的那一瞬间，他周围的世界都消失不见了。

轻浮的大人啊。

“剛桑没尝过怎么知道我嘴甜。”

堂本刚的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，他只希望这个年轻人眼神不太好，或者留点面子不要戳破他的薄脸皮。晃动手腕想要抽出手来，却被年轻人捏的更紧。

“别忘了，我可是——拳、击、手、”

男孩逆着路灯昏暗的光，周身被描出一道暖黄色的轮廓，距离很近，信息素的味道浅浅地飘来，心中有什么被拨动了。

是芒果。

“你这个味道会被对手小瞧的吧。”

他要说点占上风的话，毕竟年龄摆在那里，不能失了成年人的风度。

“但是最后总能看到他们后悔的样子，还是很满足的。”

“我家就是那一栋，我丈夫喜欢建筑，虽然不是专业学这方面的，但是他的梦想就是自己设计一栋小楼。建造时没少和设计师和包工头吵架，专业的都嫌他这个半吊子麻烦——”

堂本刚指着不远处那栋造型独特的二层小楼，自顾自地说着，好像生活里终有了一个发泄口，可男孩似乎并没有很认真的思考这些话。

裕二停下脚步，定定地看着他，笑而不语。堂本刚以为是自己得意忘形了，跟认识不到一天的人说这些干什么。正准备走时，男孩扯住他的手腕，力道真的很大，差点就这么被带进怀里。

抿着嘴的笑容更加纯真，拳击手将他甩到脸侧的头发别在了耳后。

“感觉剛桑…露出耳朵更好看。”

有一丝奶香在空气里，堂本刚自己意识不到，可裕二并没有想要隐藏眼神里的痴迷。

“你应该和穿着泳衣的漂亮小姑娘去沙滩海边散步，尖叫。”

他深吸一口气，告诉自己也告诉对方。干净阳光的大男孩，怎么能和一个已婚omega深夜在家附近调情。

“你是说我吗？”

年轻人比他高一些，稍稍弯腰欠身，与他平视。那目光滚烫，好像无法靠近的太阳。

“是。”

“剛桑不是我，怎么知道我心里在想什么呢？”

黄毛小子就这样抬起脚步，将他向后逼退，靠在了身后的墙壁上。头顶是呼啸而过的电车，几秒钟的喧闹把微妙的空气带走，就像游泳的人好不容易能换口气一样。

“我结婚了。”

他伸出左手示意，做出和那些烂俗的肥皂剧里，女主角拒绝备胎时候一样的动作。戴戒指的初衷是为了劝退那些打眼一看就心术不正的人，可裕二不是。

“对不起，是我冒失了。”

然而露出的虎牙却一点也不像在反省和懊悔的样子。

他数着裕二走了五个路灯，直到上坡路的最高点，男孩的白色运动服在夜色里十分醒目。他掏出背包里的白色毛巾，卷成一个棍状给堂本刚指他住的那栋公寓，确实很近。

快步走回家后，脸上的热度不减反增。

儿子已经睡着了，只剩丈夫抱着女儿在客厅转悠，小姑娘又不愿意自己好好躺下来睡觉，非得让人抱着哄才不闹。他匆忙去洗了澡，冲掉一身酒味和淡淡的芒果香，从堂本光一的怀里接过还在呢喃呓语的女儿，孩子的手里还攥着裕二公仔的小圆手，堂本刚的内心不着痕迹的有一丝动摇。

“怎么脸这么红？”

堂本光一两手捧着他的脸颊，拇指轻轻摩擦他的脸蛋，和裕二的温度完全不一样，充斥着一股浓浓的安全感。

“可能走得太急，还有点吹风。”

“急什么，家里有我。”互相给予空间是他们这么多年来的心照不宣，工作再忙，堂本光一也会坚持每周至少空出一天时间来和堂本刚换班带孩子。他一边说一边脱下身上套着的针织衫搭在堂本刚的肩上。圆圆的溜肩挂不住衣服，堂本光一忽地失笑，从背后搂住他和那件不听话的衣服，“虽然已经是暮春，但你要比别人更注意，都是两个孩子的爸爸了。”

从稳重的丈夫嘴里听到这样可爱的细小的埋怨，灵魂像沐浴柔和的春风一样感到满足和热爱。额头落下一个温暖的，带着红茶香的吻，心中因为裕二扬起的帆也缓缓收了起来。刚才的一切就好像一场梦，这里才是他的生活。

女儿终于熟睡，堂本光一去书房处理剩下的工作。漆黑的卧室里，小婴儿偶尔蹬腿的动作逗笑他。手机叮铃响了一下，他打开看到来信人是最新添加的那个号码，问自己晚上好。

被家庭氛围包裹的堂本刚感到懊恼，他知道二十岁的男孩子随便说一句话都足够撩人，像机关算尽，可他偏偏就舍不得忽略那份热情。而且遇见裕二之后，今天看什么好像都顺眼多了。

米白色真丝睡衣第二颗扣子之下的地方，这时才发出一声柔软的，轻轻的叹息。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO，KT&剛剛水仙  
社会人51、全职太太24，拳击选手裕二
> 
> 为了避雷事先剧透：婚_内_出_轨，从水仙到3*P，AO&AA  
自主避雷自主避雷自主避雷，谢谢您嘞
> 
> *标题同时借用达芬奇的油画《丽达与天鹅》梗，欢迎大家去搜搜看背后的故事hhhhhh🌚

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

“你干嘛！？”

裕二没有敲门就直接走进了更衣间，堂本刚立马拿起才脱掉的短袖挡住赤裸的上身，嘴里娇声怒斥着。

“你忘记锁门了。”

“那也不是随便就可以进来的…”

“好几天没见你了，今天这么早就要走吗，产后恢复的课好像还没上完。”

“产后恢复”几个字音被咬的很重，裕二拿起椅子上换洗的衣物和浴巾后一屁股坐了下去，有点反客为主的意思。

“我今天…有点不舒服。”

胸口又胀又痛，他出门前女儿还在睡觉，今天就少吃一次奶。本想上完课回去的时间差不多刚好喂奶，可这才刚来健身房没多久，他就开始难受了。

怀中的衣服散发着香香软软的味道，裕二猜测堂本刚的卧室也就是这种氛围吧。他好奇的展开那件淡粉色的上衣，指着胸前的斜襟和纽扣问堂本刚，这件衣服为什么是这样。

“这样方便喂奶啊。”

经验的匮乏并不妨碍丰富的想象力肆意妄为，少年人的耳尖立刻红了。但目光只躲闪了几下，依旧大胆地直视对方。拿衣服挡着身体的样子可爱极了，像一只手足无措的仓鼠。

“我要进去洗澡了，你……”

“我就在这里，”裕二歪着脑袋看堂本刚，“帮你站岗。”

“你不用训练吗？”

眼前的实力派拳击手时枝裕二下盘稳如泰山，一点要走的意思都看不到。

“教练下楼监督去了，一时半会上不来，老板本来叫我谈话，结果突然要去开会，说一个小时后再去找他。”

“那你不会自己去练习吗——”

“剛桑~~我就歇一会儿嘛，就一会儿。”

二十代的大男孩闭起眼睛皱着眉头冲他撒娇，嘟着嘴巴的笑起来有些青涩。下意识散发出的清甜信息素如同雨后湿润的空气沁人心脾，但这陌生的味道竟然让堂本刚多少觉得安心了一些。

“我马上出来。”

“不急，你慢慢来。”

说着好像开房时才会说的话，成年人的脸也红了。

听到花洒洒下细密的水声，裕二再次抱起怀里的衣物，轻轻贴在脸颊上，深呼吸一口，闻堂本刚的味道。鼻腔里充斥着无限的温柔，除了温软的奶味，还有一股浓郁的白桃香气，末了夹杂着一丝清冽悠远的茶香。

两种气味缠绵的交融，是被完全标记过的omega。

桌子上放着一枚精致的钻戒，他拿起来细细端详，看得出来堂本刚是一直戴着它的。堂本刚似乎是个家庭美满的人，起码裕二尚未从他的眼里看到过哀怨。

健身房为omega准备了独立的更衣间，连带着浴室，但是也只是有一个简单的花洒而已。光溜溜的堂本刚站在狭小的空间里，后背毫无依靠之地。热水拍打着身体，他一手扶着墙，一手急急忙忙揉向酸胀难耐的胸部，浑身像被白蚁侵蚀般又热又痛，致使手臂也无法很好用力。绵软的手掌如同隔靴搔痒，反倒更加难受了。瓷砖上渐渐浮现的水蒸气让他唯一的着力点也变得脆弱，终于在一个失力的瞬间滑下，手掌打翻了置物架上摆放整齐的洗发水和沐浴露。

“剛桑！”

叮铃哐当的声响吓得裕二像弹簧一样蹦起，立刻走到浴室门口，敲打着磨砂的玻璃门。

“需要我帮你吗？”

裕二听到微弱的嘤咛声，二话没说就打开门走了进去。

美人瘫坐在地上，亚麻色的长卷发已经全部濡湿，有几绺贴在白皙的脸颊上，眼里湿漉漉的不知是水还是泪，嘴唇微张，大喘着气，脸颊泛起绯红色，光洁的身体在水汽里变得透明。堂本刚的一只手还覆在隆起的胸口，保持着刚才揉捏的动作。

“裕二…呜呜呜……”

不能高估年轻人的承受力，但也不要小瞧他的忍耐力。裕二握紧拳头再松开，从衣物篓里抽出条大浴巾，把堂本刚裹成一颗粽子后打横抱出来了。

“哪里有摔疼吗？”

他抱着堂本刚坐在长椅上，怀里的人没有散发信息素的味道，这让年轻人有些迷惑。但又想到堂本刚是个分化成熟且被完全标记的omega，确实好像也不会有发情期这方面困扰。那还有什么情况，能让一个人这么楚楚可怜呢。

“没…没有……”

抽抽嗒嗒的鼻音让这个三十几岁的男人看起来像个中学生，就算现在撂给他一身校服穿上大概也不会有违和感。

“我…能做些什么？”

浴巾之下的身体不安地扭动着，裕二急得额头出汗。

“疼…”

和蚊子嗡嗡差不多的声音，裕二凑近了耳朵才听到。

“哪里？”

“胀奶……”

堂本刚一只手揪着裕二的领口，一只手臂颤抖着覆上自己的胸前，隔着浴巾使劲揉搓。

“胀奶……胀奶？？！！！”

做人二十多年了，这是他时枝裕二学到的最奇妙的新词汇。

堂本刚想拼命逃跑，可怀抱着自己的年轻躯体火热又干燥，一旦离开就是冷漠的空气，相比之下他还是舍不得温暖。男孩的手搂着他圆圆的肩头，皮肤像被火把点燃一样滚烫。体内宛若一条巨蟒盘踞，长长的身体蜿蜒着缓慢爬行，所到之处皆被鳞片刮起倒刺。

“呜呜…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…”

他越哭越凶，手臂下男孩的肩膀也越来越僵硬。

“你帮帮我…裕二……帮我…”

大眼睛流淌着泪水，比坏掉的水龙头还可怕，男孩静静地盯着他看了几秒，目光闪烁，指尖轻轻掀开浴巾匆忙围出来的领口，像儿时舍不得拆开的圣诞礼物一样小心翼翼地对待。

雪白的胸口随抽泣起伏，被粗糙的浴巾磨蹭到发红，他怎么也想不到衣物之下隐藏着如草莓奶油般粉嫩细腻的肌肤。暗红色的乳尖挺立在空气里，有一丝浅白色的液体渗出，晕湿了一大片皮肤。

“唔…揉一揉……”水润的红唇吐气若兰，呼出的热气像喷洒着的醉人桃子气泡酒，“稍微用力一些也没关系……”

“我该、怎、么做。”

“唔…都说了……啊——”

悬在半空里的手被猛然拉向那个隆起的地方，高热的身体仿佛有黏性一般粘住他的手掌。陌生的刺激也让堂本刚自己无法抑制的惊呼出声，但他立刻捂紧了嘴巴，以防娇媚的喘息再从唇边溜走。

时枝裕二从未这样触碰过一个omega，更不用说是正在哺乳期的胸部了。乳汁起了润滑作用，随着他生涩的揉捏溢出更多。手心好似握着一个烫手山芋，他以为这样就可以了，没想到堂本刚的眉头皱得更深了。

“不舒服吗？”

他小心的问着。

“唔…嗯……就这么点劲儿…还能打比赛吗…”

年轻人根本就不知道怎么应付这种突发情况，毫无章法的揉捏好像给快感喷发的泉眼加了一个塞子，堂本刚扶着裕二的肩坐了起来，两腿分别跨在他身侧，骑坐在裕二的腿上。借着男孩身体给他的支撑缓缓直起腰，高度差恰好把胸部送在裕二的唇边。浴巾被抛在地上，滚烫的身体散发着成熟的奶香。

“甜筒该吃过吧。”

这种事情应该不需要指导。

裕二眼底一暗，两手环上他的腰身，光滑的皮肤险些让手掌脱落。他托着堂本刚的后背，张嘴含住了一侧的乳珠。

高昂亢奋的呻吟被锁在喉咙里，只有尖细的呜咽声。纤细的指节插进男孩的短发中，和挑染过的金色融为一体。

他可以感受到胸口在男孩的舔舐下不断分泌着，乳汁涌出并被立刻吸走，酸痛感一点点消失，酥麻蔓延开来，他忍不住向前拱腰，将更多的软肉送进对方口中。那颗红点被舌尖挑逗着，下身也在不觉间硬挺了起来…

堂本刚不可抑制的想起堂本光一也曾这样生涩的吻过他，那时他还羞于向伴侣展现母性的一面，可夜里胸口实在胀得难受，轻手轻脚地起身想去洗手间自己解决时，便看到原本应该熟睡的另一人正睁大眼睛盯着自己。

犹豫和等待化解在他们望向彼此的眼神里。

彼时的堂本光一还只是个小职员，工作也没有现在忙，儿子就睡在两人的脚边，茶几上的玻璃水杯压着只有两人的工资加起来才能供起的房租和一大堆婴儿用品的账单。但那个时候他觉得这就是他生命的全部，也别无所求。

“剛桑，你在想什么？”

呻吟突然没了刚才的缠人劲儿，裕二抬眼看他。

“在想…你这个小兔崽子……只知道照顾一边吗？”

他低头看到两边胸部的差别，一边已经变得红肿，还有浅浅的牙印，另一边依旧白白嫩嫩，不禁再次感慨裕二还真是不知道怎么照顾人。

“这边…也要……”

两边终于都被安抚，释放的感觉引出堂本刚一声长长的喘息，他抱着裕二的脑袋，男孩的唇舌有过一次的经验后明显熟练了许多。毕竟人生下来都是从吃奶开始的，这是骨子里的本能。

“妹妹叫什么名字？”

裕二突然抬起头问他，湿润的唇沾着一层薄薄的奶液。

“百江，ももえ。”

“对不起呢momo酱~”男孩低头含住胸前的软肉，嘴里含糊着说，“叔叔抢了你的好、吃、的、”

裕二的手摸索着向下，原本是想去安抚他抬头的性器，却被柔软的肚子和毛茸茸的小腹分了心。堂本刚的全身都可爱诱人，这让他很难直达目的。

等到终于握上同样酸胀的分身时，堂本刚的眼泪已经快出来了。男孩的手掌一路放火，嘴里也从没闲过。快感同时夹击，身后的密穴也分泌了液体出来。

他没有瑟缩，他好像忘了几公里之外的那栋小洋楼。难道说那些原本就不重要，还是此刻被冲昏了头脑。

“裕二…快……唔……”

年轻人似乎是有意压制着他的快感，掌心撸动，带他在释放的边缘试探。每次哭喘着要到了，手下的动作就会变轻变缓，近在眼前的高潮被强行压制，这种病态的掌控他在另一个人身上也体会过。

天下的alpha一般黑。

不过道高一尺魔高一丈，才二十岁的大男孩自然不是他的对手。堂本刚双手捧起裕二的脸颊，轻舔去他嘴角的液体，淡淡的奶香随着呼吸喷洒向自己，就这么托着他的下颌吻了上去。

最开始只是蜻蜓点水，给自己的唇也染上一层奶香。裕二尝到甜头，便迫不及待撬开他的牙关，立刻勾引着堂本刚伸出舌尖，像打架一样纠缠，直到喘不过气时才分，津液扯出银丝来。

手下的动作加快，舔弄的动作也越来越放肆。堂本刚费力地扒开男孩的运动裤，暗红的巨大沉沉地跳进柔软的手心。裕二抿起嘴角不动声色，只是握着性器的力度又加大了。

安静的互相抚慰，呜咽声和沉重的喘息交错，裕二低沉的闷哼在他婉转的呻吟里格外醒目。

“这样吗？”

“太…快了…”

舌尖和手都是。

“快到了…唔嗯……”

铃口不断喷射出一股浓厚液体的同时，胸前也被逗弄得难以自抑，奔涌出更多的乳液，男孩用力吸食着对他来说甜度刚好的液体，好像畅饮生命的源泉。

全身像是被微弱的电流打击过一般发麻，堂本刚握着男孩巨大的手掌早就无力的摊开来，手心被蹭上一些前液。

“剛桑，你愿意帮帮我吗？”

炸毛的脑袋侧着贴在胸口，扎的他有些疼。堂本刚靠在裕二的肩窝里缓了几口气，身体便向下滑去，跌坐在厚厚的浴巾上，张嘴含住了男孩抖动的分身。

小巧的口腔难以全部包裹住alpha的巨大，灵活的舌裹挟着湿热重重地扫过柱身的头部。堂本刚也有些急了，像个毛头小子想要占据情热的上风。裕二毫不客气，按着他的后脑勺小幅度的顶弄，只是几下深喉就让堂本刚觉得嘴皮都快被磨破了，他唆紧口腔，突然的紧致让裕二的腰杆僵住，扬起脖子嗓子里发出几声闷闷的低吼。

感受到脑后的手掌撤离，堂本刚的再次卖力吞吐着分身，手指缠住无法吞进口腔的根部，和囊袋一同温柔地刺激着。

“剛桑…好厉害……”

才不想听到这些话呢。

“换个说法。”

啵的一声吐出那根巨大，堂本刚摸了摸隐隐作痛的嘴角，啄吻颤抖的着柱身。

“我喜欢你。”

兹~~啵——

小嘴唆了一口顶端，发出带着水声的响亮亲吻，张口吞到了最深的地步。堂本刚抬眼看他，早就迷失在情欲里的眼神像无人海域里的漩涡。裕二被这样情色的挑逗弄得腰眼一麻，拼命忍住冲动，没有把堂本刚的脑袋死扣在下身，而是捏着他的肩膀，白浊悉数射进那张温暖湿润的小嘴里。

男孩将瘫坐在地上的堂本刚抱起来跨坐在腿上，替他擦干净脸上挂着的液体后又亲了亲那张好好努力过的小嘴。堂本刚看着他笑，而后又塌下腰赖在肩窝里撒娇，要自己抱着他去冲澡。

花洒之下，裕二隔着浴巾试探地顶了顶堂本刚，被成年人一只手指戳着脑门顶了回去。

“我们还没到那一步。”

虽然被拒绝了，可裕二还是笑得像只忠犬。

刚才撩拨心弦的长睫毛被水沾湿，他把堂本刚圈在怀里，亲吻他闭起的眼睑，嘴唇可以感知到那人微笑的表情。心中敲响了一面鼓，声音越来越大。

“你家那位不会发现吗？”

裕二抱起堂本刚放在盥洗台上，看着他身上的自己弄出的各种痕迹，又想起刚才胸口被蹭出的红印子，拿起浴巾轻轻粘掉皮肤表面的水珠。

“他出差了，下周一才回来。”

“你会想他吗？”

言外之意是想问堂本刚，你没有把我当成他吧。

“嗯……”成年人的眼珠子滴溜溜的转，做出一副思考的样子，“想呢。”

男孩的脸一下就黑了，眼神也黯淡了。大人挑逗成功。

“那我就不想了。”

柔软的手臂环上男孩的肩，堂本刚收手将人拉近，鼻尖磨蹭着，芒果的清甜再次包裹着两人。

“我送你回家。”

裕二心里有分寸，但真的被刚拥有不久的心上人亲口告知真相还是有些残酷。

“再亲一下？”

堂本刚歪着脑袋看他，眼里的纯真和渴望一点也不像结了婚还有两个孩子的人应该有的样子。

就好像热恋的少年一样，裕二这么想，不敢说出口。

tbc.


	3. 【KKL】swan song·03

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

周末，某家居用品商城里，一大早堂本刚就拖着裕二楼上楼下的转悠。

“这张床好像有点太软了，光一喜欢稍微硬一些的，但是我又不能睡太硬的…嗯……”

他在两张大床间来回踱步，两手叉腰皱着眉头认真思考。裕二在一旁翻起了白眼，为什么给他家里买床要自己跟着？

“反正又不是给我睡的…”

男孩小声嘀咕了一句。

堂本刚没忍住笑了出来，坐在了他已经研究半天的床垫上抬头问裕二，“想住我家吗，空房倒是有，但是…要以什么理由租给你呢？”

确实是个诱人的借口，而且好像也没有那么无厘头。裕二百无聊赖的眼底擦出一丝火花，但在看到那张小圆脸满是调笑的样子才明白了这个大人是在逗他，便又泄气了。

无厘头的是自己才对吧，怎么能够去思考这件事的可行性。堂本刚什么都好，除了分不清他说的话到底是真是假之外。

“你现在的租金有多少，到时候我算你八五折。”

“算了吧，我看你也不缺钱。”

“现在奶粉都很贵诶，将来还要报各种补习班，也好让你早点体验一下养孩子做父母的艰辛嘛。”堂本刚拍拍床铺，示意他坐下来，“这两个，你觉得那个舒服？”

“为什么要换床，现在的不好吗？”

“我们的床好是好，可是光一觉得太软了，想着把它换去给女儿睡刚好，所以就给我们再买一个硬一些的。你看，这样原本小卧室的床就可以放去客房，你来住的话也不用再买或者打地铺。”

裕二躁动的心思被堂本刚说得更加不安了，但对方露出的小虎牙却根本不给他顶撞的机会。这个人笑起来怎么能这么软，像个棉花糖，所有的脾气都被融化了。

“说的好像真的一样…”

最后也不过是一句抓耳挠腮般的埋怨。

“那就选这张吧，刷卡。”导购小姐正好在这时走过来，堂本刚转身跟着去付款了。

“你是堂本先生的弟弟吧？”老板笑眯眯地走来问他，“长得可真像啊。”

裕二礼貌地扯扯嘴角，心里默念着“才不是呢”。

“聊什么呢？”

堂本刚款步走来，一边收着票据一边问他，看着大人对所有事情都一副信手拈来的姿态，裕二心里酸酸的。

“等下我们快快的吃个饭就回去，差不多刚好赶上货送到家。”

下了计程车，堂本刚老远就看到货车停在家门口，一步做三步跑着就过去了。裕二肩上挎着一个布包，两手拎着三个大袋子，全都是堂本刚买的被套床罩，和其他一些玻璃陶瓷的小摆件，被千叮咛万嘱咐，轻拿轻放不要抡。还有一袋子新鲜蔬菜，和一束鲜切的黄玫瑰花，堂本刚说太热了脱掉的大衣也在他的小臂上挂着。

他这才知道自己今天是什么身份了，根本就是被人家抓来当苦力的壮丁。

难道这就是堂本刚奉献身体的理由吗？？？

“你走快点，帮忙搬东西。”

风风火火往前跑的人说完就去和师傅打招呼了，一秒钟都没用到吧，他回头的时候看清自己的脸了吗。

裕二一脸的不能接受，堂本刚一点招待他去家里做客的样子都没有，更何况他还没搬东西吗？那手里提的这大包小包都是谁的啊。

当你原本以为的浪漫约会，最后却变成了陪亲戚逛街一样的活动，你是什么感受？元日的前几天和妈妈姐姐一起上街置办年货，不就是现在的样子吗。需要买什么自己根本没机会插手，不花钱也就没话语权，完全被当作免费劳动力来使用。

事情怎么就变成这样了，不管是一夜情的露水红颜，还是想的要真的搞外遇，哪有和出轨对象一起给家里买东西的道理啊。

“这些放哪里？”

裕二满身挂着包站在客厅通往卧室的走道中间，活脱脱像个从门外搬进来的置物架，身上完全没有能和这间屋子匹配的气质。身后是抬着大床马上要进来的卸货员，忙碌的堂本刚终于有空看他一眼。

“你先来客厅站着别挡路。”

说着便扯着他的胳膊拽到空处，这个人，难道还真把自己当弟弟了不成吗。

组装好所有的部件已经是一个小时后的事情了，房间的主人只顾忙着打扫卧室，根本不管他这个看起来四不像的客人——不像客人，不像主人，不像亲戚，也不像陌生人。

可刚听他说女儿今晚会在他姐姐家过夜，于是丈夫出差回家的前一天，偌大的小洋楼里只有他们两个人，所以到底是什么打算啊。

既然没人管也没人赶，裕二自作主张选了一个长颈的花瓶插好花，又挑空塞了几个小摆件在餐厅的展示墙上。

墙上有许多照片，大多数都是堂本刚的，鲜少出现的堂本光一要不不露脸，只出现额头或者鼻梁，要不就是跟堂本刚两人的合影。看起来很恩爱，连堂本刚穿着高中校服的毕业照合照都有——白色衬衣和格子西裤，堂本光一则是一身蓝色校服。两人应该不在同一所学校，但大捧的花束背后藏着两张同样喜悦的笑脸，那时堂本刚的腰比现在还要细，腰上有一只手，除了堂本光一也不可能是别人。

罪恶感像杳无声息的藤蔓缠紧了年轻人。

“很会挑花瓶嘛~”工人师傅们不知道什么时候已经走了，堂本刚站在身后摆弄着花朵，拿出剪刀修了修高度，果然比就那么直接插进去好看多了。

堂本刚就像这一束花，温柔，安静，生机盎然。他的表情平淡又无畏，却不知为何能够感染自己，心头一热。

藤蔓消失了，他放开脚步缓缓靠近。两手从身后环上omega的腰，就那么轻轻搭着，若即若离。

“既然都计划好了，干嘛不提前告诉我？”

他是说带他来没有别人的家里这件事，大胆又疯狂，裕二试探地问他，希望自己没有会错意。

男孩故作低沉的语气喷洒在敏感的耳边，惹得堂本刚缩着脖子发笑，身体才远了一厘米就被腰上的手拉扯回来。

“你饿了吗，我先做饭，想吃什么？”

“你家，你说了算。”

“今天怎么这么懂事？”

自从两人第一次互相抚慰之后，裕二就变成了一只终于尝到腥后忍不住的小猫，在健身房里只要能逮住空就把自己锁进怀里亲，论他怎么挣扎都没用，不到他同意用手或者嘴帮他为止不罢休。短短五六天的时间，三楼的更衣间就被他们占领过一半。

“太太今天辛苦了——”

吻落在耳尖，这是裕二最新发现的一个敏感点，只要亲吻这里堂本刚就会立刻塌下腰去，软软的倚靠在自己怀里。

“别胡闹，说好先吃饭就是先吃饭。”

食指戳着男孩的眉心，火热的身体被抗拒着一点点推离开。裕二看着抱手臂在胸前一脸认真的堂本刚，瘪瘪嘴手背后，乖乖跟着他去了厨房，简直像宠物一样乖巧听话。

打闹着做饭吃饭，比平常几乎多用了一倍的时间，裕二主动要求承担洗碗的责任，堂本刚泡好一壶花茶就去洗澡了。

虽然是第一次来堂本刚家里“做客“，但裕二很快就适应了，像在自己家里一样如鱼得水。对面的住户家里终于亮起灯，鱼缸循环供氧的声音也从噪音变成了背景音，浴室里有哗啦啦的水声，不知道堂本刚泡澡会用什么入浴剂。所有这一切柔软又宁静，他好像鸠占鹊巢，误以为这里就是属于他们的一方天地。

“裕二~一起来泡澡吗？”

穿越水蒸气和空气到达耳边的呼唤朦朦胧胧，却像星火燎原，身体从头到脚都被点燃了。

他走向浴室，也许是因为自己没有回应，堂本刚又叫了一声，下一秒门就被打开了。宽敞的浴室弥漫着层层水雾，朦胧里隐约可见水中那具赤裸的身体。

“衣服脱下来放那边的脏衣篓里就好，等下一起用洗衣机洗。”

“那我穿什么？”

裕二一脚踏进奶白色的浴缸里，头顶的灯照得堂本刚发光。

“你准备穿着衣服从这里走出去吗？”

男孩一下就恼了，这和嘲笑你不行有什么区别。

“你会后悔吗？”

裕二面对面坐进水中，将人猛地拉进怀里抱着，池水晃荡，分身相互碰触，立刻就抬头了。

“后悔什么？”

“后悔现在没求我绕了你。”

堂本刚人忍俊不禁，“记住你这句话，希望等会儿你还是这么有精神。”

柔软的唇印上自己的，裕二从未感受过如此饱含欲望的吻法，热情像从堂本刚口中渡来的津液般香甜松软。

他伸出舌头，omega稍微抵抗了一下，接着也开始疯狂的回应。舌尖像是他身体的全部，在湿热的口腔里与另一个灵魂相遇。裕二细细品尝水果混杂着奶香的甜腻，舌尖轻轻啃咬，相互纠缠。

拳击手粗糙的手掌滑向隐藏在水中的浑圆的臀部，虽然什么也看不到，但手心托着两瓣却向他描摹出蜜桃般的柔软轮廓，像有黏性一般粘住他的手掌和思绪。

“再揉…要起火了……”

结着薄茧的手指即使在水中也揉得堂本刚发烫，指节堪堪扒着男孩的肩膀，身体克制不住扭动起来。毫无章法的揉捏似乎全部取决于男孩那一瞬的心情，快感像只无头苍蝇在体内乱撞。裕二是轻量级的选手，肩膀没那么厚实，力量感却喷薄欲出，敷衍似的啄吻慢慢变成门牙细细的啃咬，细皮嫩肉的年轻人肩上很快就留下许多红印。

“你不准备做别的了吗？”

堂本刚有些气急败坏的问，自己这一天下来什么意思裕二不会看不懂，人都脱光了泡浴缸里还只摸屁股是怎么回事。

“急什么，旦那桑没有好好满足你吗？”

“唔…”

指腹借着水的润滑轻易探入，腻人的呻吟从嘴边悉数溜走，颤抖的声线让裕二的头皮发麻，他只是在穴口按压几下而已，堂本刚轻易就妥协了。

“太太，舒服吗？”

男孩一边说一边向里伸入整根手指搅弄，纯净的面孔在浴室明亮的灯光下更显稚嫩，可说出口的话和手下毫不吝啬的动作却像变了个人似的。

平常他给自己口的时候生怕牙齿收不好，磨磨几几半天不给人个痛快，都是堂本刚吆喝一声才放的开。今天却一上来就像只小狼狗，叼着后颈就给带回窝里去了。习惯了温柔与迁就，突如其来的粗暴让堂本刚眼角挤出几滴泪。

“就这点本事吗？三十好几的人了，嗯？”

手指抠弄着，更多的爱液流进水里，指腹在要命的地方逗弄，每一下都会激出绵软的颤音。男孩变得像恶魔一样轻佻蛊惑，眼底暗沉，勾起嘴角看着堂本刚，似乎是在报复他刚才对自己的调笑。

堂本刚大喘着气，几乎快要咬牙切齿才能忍住年轻人的这番“羞辱”，他抬起男孩的下巴，另一只手伸进水中握上早就抵在他会阴处蠢蠢欲动的巨大轻轻抚摸，贴着裕二的耳朵缓缓开口，“果然是小朋友，话真多。”

堂本刚是生过两个孩子的omega，对于自己已经完全分化成熟，不会受除了伴侣之外的其他信息素影响这件事情，他曾经十分确定。可现在裕二在他身体里横冲直撞，鼻腔满满充斥着芒果香，身体发烫像要燃烧起来一样。手臂酸软无力，无数次从男孩的肩头滑落进浴缸里拍打起水花，只有托着腰肢的手掌能让他感到舒适一点。

“哈——唔…~啊！”

又被顶到那个地方了，可怕的快感蔓延开来。堂本刚还没弄清楚那个意味深长的笑容是什么意思，男孩的顶弄就迫不及待的开始了。粗大的性器像坏了般一番猛冲，裕二快速记住了能够让他叫声高昂的地方，便毫不留情的开始操弄。

弱点全部暴露在对方眼里，裕二的目的更加明确了，短短几分钟内，大男孩像永远都不会停下来一样疯狂进出，他哭着发抖，呻吟沾满湿湿的泣音，他在水里射出了不少，漂荡上水面不一会就液化消失了。

“太太，我好还是光一先生好？”

“好涨…不要…唔……呜呜呜…那里…不要……”

生殖腔外的软肉凹凸不平，隐藏着无数的感受器，只与产生快感有关。粗大的头部顶进来，深入的力道过于吓人让堂本刚不知道哪来的力气起身逃离，裕二掐着他的腰，身体被拉下去死死钉在年轻人的分身上。模糊的视线越发晃动，眼前几乎发黑。

“告诉我好不好，说点好听的。”

裕二火热的唇在脖颈留下一串烙印，滚烫到他浑身战栗。突然被顶弄到一个点，堂本刚惊叫出声，突然缴紧的后穴也让裕二没忍住射进了他体内，滚烫的液体拍打着，体内向外涌出了些什么，也吸入了些什么。

即使有拳击手的依托，颤抖的双腿在光滑的浴缸里也不能再坚持住了。保持着深入的姿势，裕二慢慢起身踏出浴缸，突如其来的失重让堂本刚极为不安，体内的巨大跟着步伐搅动。他已经没什么力气继续攀着裕二的肩膀了，只能任由身体越滑越向下，在性器快要推出身体时又被抱起来。

“太深了…那里不要了……呜呜呜…裕二…”

眼泪根本不起作用，反而会让已经眼红的年轻人更加邪恶。被抱着坐在盥洗台上，瓶瓶罐罐的护肤品像多米诺骨牌一样倒了一片。勉强坐在台子上的身体下一秒就被再次狠狠的贯穿，裕二将堂本刚的双腿架在自己肩上，方便进入更深。

白皙柔软的臀肉因为一次又一次的撞击变得粉嫩，真像颗熟透的蜜桃。力道不减的进入换来哀嚎一般的哭声，堂本刚带着鼻音的申诉楚楚动人，可这也只得到了一秒的休息，就被抱着趴在了台面上。性器拔出后黏腻的液体顺着大腿流躺下来，头部在穴口逗弄着准备进入，面前的镜子里就是自己被泪痕弄花了的脸。

“好好看看你自己，有这——么舒服。”

“啊嗯…哈——慢一点——呜呜呜唔——”

“今天还没照顾这里呢——”

手指捏住剛胸前的红点，凸起的乳珠已被觊觎已久，只不过是想看堂本刚会不会因为插入的快感太过强烈而忘记这里。事实证明他猜对了，只用后边就能让他哭喊着不成人样。

“是不是后边太舒服了，但是这里也很重要哦~”

下体释放的快感碾压过酸胀的胸部，他一直忍着以为裕二今天不会碰这里，终于被安抚到的时候顶弄也变得细致，身体颤抖的比刚才还要激烈，后背像通了电一般酥麻。

奶水在揉捏中溢出，他抓住已经披上恶魔外衣的裕二，手臂轻轻摇晃着撒娇，“要抱…”

闷闷的鼻音让堂本刚的声音听起来年轻了二十岁，活脱脱像个中学生，裕二想起那张照片里稚嫩的笑脸，二话没说就把人擦干净抱去卧室的大床上躺好。他正要欺身压下去，就被一双修长的腿缠上了腰。

“要还…裕二……我还要…”

堂本刚深棕色的眸子里只剩熊熊燃烧的欲火，被眼泪染湿的睫毛微微颤抖，黑色大床上，这具泛着粉红色的身体散发出诱人的信号，裕二越贴越近。

“新买的大床，和我？”

“刚才…顶哪里…你都还记得吗？”

堂本刚抬腰贴近裕二硬挺的分身，柱身戳弄柔软的囊袋，秀颀的玉颈向上弯出一个美妙的弧度，三角嘴在年轻人耳边发出难耐的呻吟和邀请。裕二突然觉得尾椎被电流击中，身体有点空，刚才堂本刚让他好好吃饭，他应该听话的。

“记住又怎样，没记住又怎样？”裕二顺利进入已经被操开的甬道，“我怎么可能只来一次？”

“啊…啊嗯……慢…”

性器再次送入体内，热潮翻滚着变得沸腾。裕二抬起他的腰，脱离支撑的不安让堂本刚不停的摇头拒绝，但男孩似乎不愿意向恋人妥协。

“这样…太太就会夹的更紧……”

嘤咛像被堂本刚揉皱的床单，出口就被撞碎。

“还有哭的时候也是——”

柱身被包裹着，好像无数张小嘴吮吸，裕二看到堂本刚的瞳孔里只有自己。

“裕二……弄哭我…”

这是他听过最好听的要求。

为堂本光一新买的床铺，还有他最爱的纯黑色四件套，全部都被弄乱了。

tbc.


End file.
